


i'm not tired yet

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, aokise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aomine and Kise are at it on the court (again). Or are they? (PWP//crossposted from tumblr)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some porn I wrote a long time ago on tumblr and finally decided to post here. Whaddap, enjoy, and have a nice day!

Kise’s amber eyes are screaming deviance and heat and - more than anything else perhaps - _desire_ through his curtain of blond strands as he straddles Aomine, lips swollen and red with Aomine’s insistent kisses. His nipples stand pink and erect on the creamy skin of his well-toned chest, and the dips of his muscular abdomen are lined with sweat. His member, pink, smooth and firm just like the rest of him, stands erect and waiting; his kiss-worn lips separate to release a breathy moan when his opening presses against the tip of Aomine’s erection. Kise is entirely naked aside from the Jordans laced onto his feet, and the sexy sight seems to take Aomine’s breath away.

Aomine is leaning up against the stand of the shoot in their neighborhood street court, and his own clothes are discarded carelessly somewhere as well but he could care less about someone seeing him. He is almost crazy with the desire, with the _need_ he has for the blonde, who is currently teasing the tip of his sensitive member with the tight opening of his asshole.

“Fuck, Kise, don’t make me wait. Do it _now_.”

The desperation in his husky words make a mischievous smirk spill across his lips, and the blonde sitting atop him leans forward until their foreheads are pressing together; burning navy clashes against searing honey brown irises, and Aomine feels a pleasant chill run through him from the bottom of his spine to the top of his neck.

“Say _please_ , Aominecchi~,” Kise teases, his voice a high, seductive melody of honey and ice.

Aomine, too far beyond the line of sanity to care about his pride or embarrassment, growls in dissatisfaction of being teased - his tanned hands reach up to embrace Kise’s pretty face as their lips press together in fervor and vigor. He drinks in the delicious taste of the blonde’s soft lips hungrily, lips molding and dancing to a viciously tantalizing beat. They separate to inhale a gasp of air, and Aomine’s voice breaks through his throat, dark and husky with need.

“Fucking hell, Kise, _please_ …”

Kise complies almost immediately, and his tight, warm muscles close and ripple around Aomine’s throbbing length as he pushes himself down steadily. A soft whimper escapes the blonde’s lips, and Aomine hisses between his teeth as waves of pleasure roll down his erection to clench deliciously in his lower abdomen.

Kise’s hands are on Aomine’s shoulders for support as he sways his hips up and down Aomine’s cock torturously. Aomine presses their lips together again, and Kise’s needy, insistent moans fill into their kisses; their tongues are clashing together, hungry and battling for dominance as pleasure rocks through them both.

The blonde’s nails dig angry crescents into Aomine’s tanned shoulders when he bucks his erection up to meet the swaying motion of his lips, and their lips separate to allow Kise to exhale his breathy and surprised cry. He increases the pace of his dance, moving with more tenderness and desperation now, and Aomine is loving every contortion of his beautiful features as he does so. His own pleasure peaks higher and higher within him as the blonde throws his head back to expose the creamy white skin of his neck and cry out Aomine’s name but… something is not quite right. Why is it that his name on the sultry melody of his voice is sounding more concerned and careful than the high whine of pleasure and satisfaction he had been expecting? Why isn’t Kise’s voice synchronizing with the movement of his lips?

“Aominecchi!”

Aomine breaks free from his daydream with a startled shake of his head to find Kise frowning at him worriedly, body lowered into a defensive stance. Aomine grunts and settles into the proper triple-threat position, berating himself for his silly and unneeded vision as he tries to control the crazy beat of his racing heart.

Kise seems to see through his hasty recovery, and his amber eyes narrow slyly at the moment of weakness Aomine has allowed him to see. “Tired, Aominecchi?” He asks in a falsely innocent voice, eyes burning with mischief underneath his long lashes.

Aomine snorts, beginning an effective series of quick and successive fakes before starting one of his trademark drives.

“Heh, you wish, Kise.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop i hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
